


Spring Cleaning

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: That time of year...
Relationships: Leon/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> (I can't find anything about this one, but I'm guessing somewhere 2009-2011?)

"What is all of this?" Sora asked as he surveyed the spare room before reaching over to poke at an open cardboard box.

"Dusty," Leon said just before the box fell, sending up a cloud of dust that made them both sneeze. "Aerith kept dropping things off in here. I don't know what any of it is, but if you'd like any of it, well, finders-keepers."

"But..." Sora knelt down to start poking at the contents that had spilled out of the box. "Something in here might be valuable."

Leon shrugged. "Maybe you can have a sale out on the sidewalk. A couple of other houses have done it, but the last thing I need around here are fondue pots and trivets."

Sora looked up, genuinely confused for a moment.

"Trivet?" he repeated before going back to digging.

Leon went back to his own task of painting the shutters and checking for leaks in the window caulking, which was apparently just as messy as cleaning the spare room. Some hours later he was on his way to try to scrub a bit of paint off when a dusty and dirt-smudged Sora came staggering into the hallway.

"I think I found a fondue pot," Sora noted. "And I'm not even sure what fondue is."

He sneezed, and Leon chuckled.

"Shower?" Leon suggested before pressing Sora back against the door frame and kissing him. He hadn't quite intended to leave Sora alone for the entire afternoon -- but there was quite a list of things to be done now that the winter had ended.

"Shower," Sora echoed before he slid his hands up under Leon's shirt and took the charm of Leon's necklace between his teeth to give it a playful tug.

Leon forced his hands between Sora's bottom and the wall, squeezing gently to make Sora shudder. He could smell the dust on Sora and he was sure Sora could smell the fresh paint he likely had in places he hadn't realized.

Obviously a shared shower was a tactical decision. Utterly practical. The sex would merely be a bonus.


End file.
